100 Theme's
by To the Redwoods
Summary: 100 themes revolving around the lives of the members of Squad 18, and their relationships with the ninja in the Hidden Leaf.


_A/N: I decided to tackle a 100 Themes Challenge, because what I really and truly need is to start another story and to occupy more of my mind, but this is based off something that is years and years old and I can't help it. So here this is. Please review and enjoy and all of that. _

* * *

1. Introductions..

Hiro Fukurou wasn't an extremely talented ninja. The young white haired kunoichi wasn't a stand out in her class. She didn't have any completely distinct jutsu that made her the talk of the academy or anything like that. But, she wasn't a failure either. She simply existed in the middle of the average students working their way through the academy, which was fine. She spent most of her time practicing her taijutsu alone at lunch or sitting quietly in class. She didn't have too many friends, but that was usually fine because she had a loving family.

It was a particularly sunny day, and the young kunoichi had finished target practice and was relaxing against the target eating the lunch her mother had packed for her. She let out a breath, and before she could take the first bite of her rice balls the sound of laughing made her look up.

Hiro stood carefully and peaked around the corner of the schoolyard. A large group of kids were circled around another boy who was on the ground.

"You no talent loser!" A boy's taunting voice made her flinch as she tried to peer through the kids in the crowd to see who it was they were making fun of. "Why do you even keep coming back here anyway? There's no point at all!"

The laughter continued as she stopped at the back of the ring.

"I come back because I know one day, if I try hard enough, I will be a splendid ninja just like all of you." A voice shot back to the taunting boy.

Hiro felt herself smile. Rock Lee was the butt of everyone's jokes. He had no ninjutsu or genjutsu talents whatsoever, and yet everyday he was in class as enthusiastic as ever. He would be a great ninja one day, she knew he would. Hiro thought it was unfair for everyone to pick on someone with so much drive, and was incredibly inspired by the boy's hard work. She wanted desperately to tell him that she supported him but had been too shy.

The blonde boy who had been taunting Lee suddenly shoved him into the dust, causing another burst of laughter from the gathered students. "How many times do I have to knock you down before you just stay down you freak."

Hiro's heart beat in her chest. She tried to speak up for him. She tried but all that came out was a squeak. Lee didn't speak back, instead he scrambled to his feet and pushed through the jeering kids and ran away.

"Stay home next time!" A girl shouted at his back and with that the kids cleared back into the academy, leaving Hiro gazing in the direction Lee had disappeared.

She knew where he would be, and after a moment of hesitation she ran after him. When she finally arrived at the training field, he was sitting in the grass with his eyes closed and the wooden dummy behind him was battered and destroyed. Hiro tried to catch her breath as she watched him carefully. A leaf crunched under her foot and his eyes opened, meeting her wary dark blue gaze carefully.

"Hey, are you alright?" She whispered after a deep breath.

He narrowed his gaze. "If you are here to make fun of me then go ahead. I do not care."

Hiro took a few slow steps forward, trying desperately to think of something to say to him. "Are you crying?"

"Please go away." He closed his eyes again.

Finally she rushed forward and sat in front of him. She studied his face, which was blotched with dirt and a cut on his cheek from being pushed to the ground. "I'm not here to make fun of you."

"I do not believe you."

Hiro bit her lip and pulled rag out of the pouch at her hip and hesitantly wiped at the cut. "Are you hurt?"

He opened his eyes and watched her warily. "You, are really not here to make fun of me?"

"I would never ever make fun of you." She dabbed at the corner of his eyes before meeting his cautious gaze. "You are the most inspiring person I've ever met actually. I would have said something to those kids earlier, but I wasn't brave enough. I'm sorry."

Lee looked shocked but still hesitant. He watched the white haired girl who was watching him carefully back. "It is.. Okay. They might have pushed you down as well. My name is Lee."

A bright smile lit her face. "I'm Hiro. And if we said something together maybe they would have been scared."

He returned her smile with a guarded one of his own. "Perhaps."

"Your persistence is extremely inspiring Lee. I just wanted you to know that. From now on I promise defend you if those kids start picking on you again." She paused than added. "And I want to be your friend if you want to be mine."

"You do not have to do that Hiro." He looked down at his hands. "But your friendship is something I would gladly accept."

She smiled again and held up her pinky for him. Something her and her mother had always done. "Then I promise that we'll be friends forever. A pinky promise is forever you know."

A genuine smile lit his face with a practically blinding light. "Forever then" He wrapped his finger around hers tightly.

"Forever and ever."


End file.
